l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng
Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng was the second source book for Fifth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game under Fantasy Flight Games. Credits * Expansion Design and Development: Tim Huckelbery with Max Brooke * Additional Development: Robert Denton III, EA Dunn, Lisa Farrell, Jordan Goldfarb, Rob Hobart, D. G. Laderoute, Jason Marker, and James Spahn * Editing: Dixie Cochran * Proofreading: Christine Crabb and David Johnson * RPG Manager: Sam Gregor-Stewart * Story Manager: Katrina Ostrander * Legend of the Five Rings Story Review: Tyler Parrott * Expansion Graphic Design: Scott Nicely with Evan Simonet and Michael Silsby * Graphic Design Coordinator: Joseph D. Olson * Graphic Design Manager: Christopher Hosch * Front Cover Art: Mathias Kollros * Back Cover Art: Max Bedulenko * Interior Art: Apterus, Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, Francesca Baerald, Max Bedulenko, Noah Bradley, Sergio Camarena, Calvin Chua, Mauro Dal Bo, Nele Diel, Derk D. Edgell, John Anthony Di Giovanni, Jason Engle, Tony Foti, Anthony Francisco, Felipe Gaona, Kevin Zamir Goeke, Gong Studios, Hai Hoang, Lin Hsiang, Aurelien Hubert, Ursula Murray Husted, Wenn Juni, MuYoung Kim, Pavel Kolomeyets, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Damien Mammoliti, Aaron Miller, Niten, Ben Peck, Polar Engine, Paolo Puggioni, Bram Sels, Yudong Shen, Preston Stone, Shawn Ignatius Tan, Isuardi Therianto, Tropa Entertainment, Halil Ural, Brian Valenzuela, Le Vuong, Haibin Wu, and Matt Zeilinger * Art Direction: Andy Christensen * Managing Art Director: Melissa Shetler * Quality Assurance: Andrew Janeba and Zach Tewalthomas * Production Management: Jason Glawe and Dylan Tierney * Visual Creative Director: Brian Schomburg * Senior Project Manager: John Franz-Wichlacz * Senior Manager of Product Development: Chris Gerber * Executive Game Designer: Corey Konieczka * Publisher: Andrew Navaro * Playtesters: Michael Bernabo, Gavin Duffy, Emeric Dwyer, Julien Escalier, Cole Hanton, Ian Houlihan, Romain Labrot, Evangelen Lee, François Martinez, Ryan Miner, Russel Needham, James O’Connor, and Brandon Perdue Contents Credits (page 2) Table of Contents (page 3) * Story fiction with Hiruma Gakuto and Kuni Ritsuko, who killed Hida Kiyosue, who has been possessed by the Shadow Oni. Introduction (page 5) * Welcome to the Shadowlands Chapter 1: Dark Histories (Page 6) * Story fiction with Hida Sanae * The Shadowlands ** Origin and History ** The Nature of the Shadowlands ** Regions of the Shadowlands ** Creatures of the Shadowlands ** Fallen Chrysanthemum Lake ** False Lantern Grove ** The Festering Pit of Fu Leng ** The Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng ** The Lost Library * Daylight Castle ** The History of Daylight Castle ** Important Locations and Features ** The Importance of Daylight Castle ** Denizens of The Castle * The Nezumi ** Yesterday ** Physiology ** Untainted ** Nezumi Magic ** Dangerous Nezumi ** Nezumi Tribes ** Nezumi Life * The Crab Clan * Families of the Crab ** Hida ** Hiruma ** Kaiu ** Kuni ** Yasuki * The Wall ** The First Wall ** The Kaiu Kabe * Patrolling the Shadowlands ** Patrol Missions ** Returning from the Shadowlands Chapter 2: Honor Against Demons (Page 80) * The Falcon Clan ** The Founding ** Lands of the Falcon ** Hunting Ghosts ** Allies and Rivalries ** Falcon Clan Player Characters * New Schools ** Asako Inquisitor ** Kakita Swordsmith ** Kitsu Medic ** Kuni Warden ** Mirumoto Taoist Blade ** Moto Avenger ** Toritaka Phantom Hunter ** Yogo Preserver * Shadowlands Advantages and Disadvantages ** Specific Distinctions ** Specific Passions ** Specific Adversities ** Specific Anxieties ** New Shadowlands Taint Disadvantages * New Samurai Heritages * New Weapons ** Swords ** Hammers and Axes ** Bows and Crossbows ** Shields ** Siege Weapons * New Armor * Personal Effects * Signature Scrolls * Item Patterns * Artifacts of Jigoku ** Cursed Lineages ** Concealed Horrors * Blessed Treasures ** Using Jade and Obsidian ** Treasures of the Crab * New Techniques ** Earth Invocation ** Rituals * Mahō ** The Blood Price ** The Ultimate Sacrifice ** Demonic Summonings ** New Mahō Techniques Chapter 3: Out of the Shadows (Page 122) * Running Shadowlands Games ** Horror Themes in Rokugan ** Player Characters and Mahō ** On the Wall and Beyond * New Titles ** The Damned ** Harvester ** Twenty-Goblin Crab ** Witch Hunter * Spending Opportunity in Shadowlands Games ** Opportunity in the Shadowlands ** Opportunity amidst Corruption ** Tainted Opportunities * Corruption ** The Nature of Corruption ** Corruption Comes to All * Oni Generation ** Hierarchy of Oni ** Shadowlands Powers ** Twisted Goals * Tenets of Bushidō: Courage ** Defining Courage ** Courage and Bushidō ** Making Courage Your Hook ** Trifling Breaches and Small Sacrifices * New Demeanors and NPC Templates ** New Demeanor: Courageous ** New NPC Templates Map Category:RPG Books